Friend
by TunaTheSlayer
Summary: Sebelas tahun berada di sisi Jinhyuk, empat tahun tinggal satu atap bersama dengan Jinhyuk, dan sekarang status Wooseok dan Jinhyuk masih saja sebatas 'teman'. [ Produce X 101 . UP10TION . VICTON ] [Kim Wooseok x Lee Jinhyuk . Wei x Wooshin . Han Seungwoo x Kim Wooseok. WeiShin . Seungseok . BL . DLDR! ]
1. Chapter 1

_a short fiction by Tuna_

_T | boyxboy_

_Jinhyuk x Wooseok | Weishin_

_Romance | Drama_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk lekat-lekat. Rasanya sulit sekali melepaskan orang yang telah berada di sisinya selama hampir sebelas tahun. Jinhyuk adalah segalanya untuk Wooseok. Teman pertama, sahabat pertama, pokoknya dimana ada Jinhyuk, di situ ada Wooseok.

"Perginya harus banget, ya?"

"Iya. Besok kalau aku sudah jadi dosen, kan, kamu yang senang." Jinhyuk tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut cokelat terang milik Wooseok.

Jinhyuk ingin melanjutkan studi farmasinya ke Cambridge dan Wooseok hanya ingin Jinhyuk melanjutkan studinya di Korea saja. Toh perguruan tinggi di Korea banyak yang bagus, mengapa harus jauh-jauh?

Dua minggu sebelumnya, Jinhyuk memberi tahu Wooseok kalau ia akan pergi. Air muka Wooseok yang tadinya tenang, sekarang menjadi kecut. "Bisa di Korea saja, kan? Kau sebegitu muaknya denganku sampai ingin pergi sejauh itu, ya?"

"Mana ada, Seok," Jinhyuk membuka laptopnya dan membersihkannya, "kamu tahu sendiri kalau aku mau jadi dosen. Kamu pun juga bilangnya mau dukung aku sepenuhnya."

Wooseok tahu kalau dirinya egois. Maunya, Jinhyuk hanya jadi miliknya seorang. Hanya dia yang boleh dekat-dekat dengan Jinhyuk dan Jinhyuk juga hanya boleh dekat dengan Wooseok. Namun, sekarang? Jinhyuk bilang mau kuliah di Cambridge. Kurang ajar. Itu jauh sekali. Kalau Wooseok rindu, bagaimana?

"Ingat ya Jinhyuk, di kamusku, kalau kamu pergi, artinya aku enggak bakalan ngehubungi kamu lagi. Sekarang, masih berani pergi jauh-jauh?"

Waktu itu Jinhyuk hanya terkekeh, sampai akhirnya sehari sebelum keberangkatan Jinhyuk, lelaki jangkung itu masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Enggak segampang itu, Seok. _You're my friend, right?"_

"_We fucking live under the same roof yet you're saying that I'm just your friend?"_

_"Okay, I guess 'best friend' will do?" _

Setelah Jinhyuk mengatakan hal tersebut pada Wooseok, Wooseok menjadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Sampai esok harinya, ketika ia harus mengantar Jinhyuk ke bandara, Wooseok baru mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

Perkataan Jinhyuk membuat kepala Wooseok rasanya seperti dipukul dengan sangat keras. Kenyataan bahwa Jinhyuk hanya menganggapnya sebagai temannya setelah empat tahun tinggal bersama, membuat mental Wooseok jatuh. Memang betul kalau selama ini Jinhyuk tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun pada Wooseok, tapi selama ini Jinhyuk mau-mau saja disuruh hanya dekat dengan Wooseok.

_Mungkin Wooseok saja yang terlalu berharap._

Jadinya setelah itu, Wooseok hanya bisa berdiam di kamarnya.

Ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri sambil menangis. Ia mengurut kejantanannya, memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubangnya sambil membayangkan kalau semua ini adalah yang seharusnya Jinhyuk lakukan malam ini. Berulang kali ia datang, berulang kali juga ia mendesahkan nama Jinhyuk.

Wooseok kepalang cinta pada Jinhyuk sejak keduanya kelas delapan meskipun keduanya baru kenal di kelas tujuh. Wooseok selalu dirundung, dihina dengan sebutan '_tootsie' _hanya karena tubuhnya kecil. Namun, Jinhyuk selalu melindunginya, hingga sejak saat itu keduanya menjadi teman.

_Dan sampai keduanya berumur 25 pun, status teman tak kunjung berubah._

Pernah suatu siang ketika keduanya kelas sebelas, Wooseok sedang tampil di atas panggung bersama band-nya. Dua lagu cinta ia lantunkan sembari menatap Jinhyuk yang saat itu tengah bertugas untuk meliput pentas seni sekolah. Bila dalam kartun, mata Wooseok pasti sudah digambar dengan bentuk hati. Namun, Jinhyuk tidak sadar juga dan setelah Wooseok turun dari panggung, Jinhyuk malah bertanya,

"Gadis mana yang mau kau kode?"

Jinhyuk itu juga bodoh sekali dalam urusan cinta. Pada waktu hari _valentine_, meja Jinhyuk dan Wooseok dipenuhi cokelat berbentuk hati, bunga, dan surat cinta dengan kertas berwarna merah muda. Jinhyuk pun dengan bodohnya malah berkata, "Cokelat sebanyak ini bisa membuatku diabetes, sial."

Saat mereka berdua pulang bersama, Wooseok mengulurkan sebatang _dark chocolate _untuk Jinhyuk. Di luar ekspektasi Wooseok, mata Jinhyuk berbinar. "Nah, inilah cokelat yang paling sehat untukku! Terima kasih, Wooseok! Kau temanku yang paling pengertian!"

Jinhyuk bodoh, tapi Wooseok suka.

Saking sukanya, ketika ujian praktik dan Jinhyuk tiba-tiba saja sakit, Wooseok pun dengan setia menemani Jinhyuk yang terbaring di ranjang di rumahnya. Saking sukanya, Wooseok rela diajak menemani Jinhyuk kencan buta waktu mereka masih semester dua, walaupun pada akhirnya kencannya gagal karena Wooseok merengek minta pulang.

Wooseok benci saat ia betul-betul membutuhkan Jinhyuk. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jinhyuk padanya sehingga ia tak bisa begitu saja menggoda Jinhyuk, melepas pakainnya di depan Jinhyuk begitu saja, memainkan-

Pokoknya, selama Wooseok tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jinhyuk, Wooseok tidak bisa melakukan apapun di depannya. Ia selalu gugup apabila Jinhyuk selesai mandi. Selalu terkejut apabila Jinhyuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Wooseok ketika mereka berada di mobil.

Puncaknya adalah pagi ini, ketika ia berada di bandara untuk mengantar Jinhyuk. Belaian di rambutnya membuat Wooseok hilang akal. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Jinhyuk.

"_Perhatian, para penumpang pesawat Asiana Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan AA328 dipersilahkan naik ke pesawat udara melalui pintu A12."_

Wooseok melirik arlojinya, kemudian kembali menatap Jinhyuk. "_Hyuk, I think I quite understand why are you leaving, I'm a little bit proud." _Ia pun meraih tangan kanan Jinhyuk dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, seakan tak mau kalau Jinhyuk akan pergi.

Wajah Jinhyuk yang tadinya khawatir menjadi sedikit lebih cerah, ia senang kalau Wooseok mengerti mengapa ia harus pergi. Namun, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama karena pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan berangkat. "Wooseok, _let go of this hand. I-"_

_"_Jinhyuk, _I'm glad I've met you. I love you."_

Jinhyuk membulatkan matanya. Ia tampak tak percaya. "_Hey, you know-"_

Wooseok melepaskan genggamannya, menangkup wajah Jinhyuk, dan menciumnya. Air matanya mengalir sedetik setelah ia menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Ini yang Wooseok inginkan selama ini. Sudah lama sekali Wooseok menginginkan ini.

Sambil berjinjit, Wooseok melumat bibir bawah Jinhyuk. Air matanya enggan berhenti mengalir. Wooseok tahu kalau Jinhyuk akan kembali. Namun, bagi Wooseok, pergi berarti tidak akan kembali. Mungkin Jinhyuk akan pulang ke Korea, tapi jiwanya yang dahulu pasti sudah hilang.

_It's okay for Wooseok to cry for now, right?_

Setelah hampir satu menit mencium Jinhyuk, Wooseok disadarkan oleh teriakan beberapa orang. Salju pertama di musim dingin sudah turun, kata mereka. Wooseok lalu segera melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia bisa mendengar Jinhyuk memanggil-manggil namanya dan menyuruhnya berhenti.

Air mata enggan berhenti mengalir di pipi Wooseok. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Jinhyuk bukanlah untuknya dan ia harus melepaskan Jinhyuk begitu saja. Ia harus memulai hidup baru, dengan atau tanpa Jinhyuk.

Tapi ia hanya mau bersama Jinhyuk. Ia harus bagaimana?

_ In the next two years, around this time_

_What kind of me will be here?_

_ What kind of you will be here?_

**_fin./tbc,_**

* * *

_HAI! Lanjutannya tergantung final ya EHEHEHEHEHE Jujur nih ya aku sebenernya in the mood of bikin smut fic tp terus kaya hmmmmmm lain kali deh, kalo misalnya lineup debutnya bagus ya mungkin bakalan rajin bikin beginian (((PADAHAL BENTAR LAGI UJIAN))) but gpp itung itung biar ngga stres wkwkwk_

_Song referencenya disini tuh Hatsune Miku - When The First Love Ends 3 Please listen to it while you're reading this fic!_

_Keep support your boys no matter what happens._

_Tysm . HYLI! . Nice feedback plz ._


	2. Imagination

_a short fiction by Tuna_

_T / boyxboy_

_Jinhyuk x Wooseok | Weishin_

_Romance | Drama_

_Pls read the author's note. Enjoy._

* * *

Jinhyuk masih meraba bibirnya bahkan setelah pesawat lepas landas. Pandangannya kosong dan ia hanya bisa melamun setelah apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat sehingga Jinhyuk tak sempat menggenggam apapun yang mungkin bisa ia miliki saat ini.

Wooseok menempati bagian besar di hati Jinhyuk. Sebelas tahun bersama bukanlah waktu yang singkat, apalagi empat tahun terakhir ini keduanya tinggal satu atap. Ada saat-saat dimana Jinhyuk ingin sekali merengkuh Wooseok, menciumi rambutnya yang kemungkinan beraroma stroberi, dan mengatakan bahwa Wooseok adalah orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

Bohong kalau Jinhyuk bilang selama ini ia tidak tahu mengenai perasaan Wooseok. Hal-hal kecil seperti menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jinhyuk di pagi hari, membersihkan sepatu Jinhyuk yang terkena permen karet, dan menyelimuti Jinhyuk setiap ia tertidur di depan laptopnya. Ia tahu semua yang dilakukan Wooseok, tapi ia memilih untuk diam.

Jinhyuk menyukai Wooseok sejak mereka kelas tujuh. Jinhyuk melindungi Wooseok karena ia menyukainya. Ia melindungi Wooseok sekeras mungkin hingga pada kelas sepuluh ia mematahkan jari tengahnya hanya untuk mencegah Wooseok terluka. Namun, ia menyembunyikan semuanya dari Wooseok. Membuat Wooseok berpikir bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Wooseok ketika kelas sebelas adalah Wooseok yang disenangi semua orang. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Wooseok di sekolah mereka. Ketika Wooseok memutuskan untuk ikut band, Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk masuk ekstrakurikuler jurnalistik. Supaya ia bisa kapan saja meliput Wooseok, menatap wajahnya lewat kamera, dan mendapatkan perhatian Wooseok. Sehingga ketika pentas seni, Jinhyuk sedikit tersipu ketika Wooseok menyanyikan dua lagu cinta sembari menatap kameranya terus menerus. Namun, ia harus menyembunyikan itu dan bertanya,

"Gadis mana yang kau kode?"

Jinhyuk hanya takut bahwa semua yang dilakukan Wooseok sebetulnya adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan seorang teman pada teman baik mereka. Makanya Jinhyuk berpura-pura bodoh, supaya ia tidak sakit hati mengetahui kenyataan yang mungkin begitu pahit untuknya.

Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan ketika Jinhyuk memandang Wooseok, dengan penuh kecemburuan, dari jauh. Wooseok adalah salah satu murid terbaik yang lulus. Semuanya berfoto dengan Wooseok karena selain ia tampan, Wooseok juga murid teladan. Jinhyuk yang hanya mendapat antrian terakhir untuk berfoto dengan Wooseok pun segera merangkulnya dan membisikkan beberapa kata sebelum kamera mulai mengambil gambar mereka.

"Ngekos bareng aku, yuk?"

Jinhyuk tahu bahwa kehidupan di universitas begitu kompleks. Apalagi minat Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berbeda. Kalau keduanya tinggal di tempat yang berbeda dan saling berjauhan, Jinhyuk harus bagaimana? Belum lagi kalau semisal Wooseok dekat dengan orang lain. Jinhyuk masih belum siap membayangkan itu semua. Ia masih ingin selalu ada di sisi Wooseok.

"Aku mau ngekos bareng kamu."

Wooseok menjawab sembari tersenyum setelah mereka selesai berfoto. Senyuman itulah yang membuat Jinhyuk jatuh hati, lagi dan lagi. Senyuman yang membuat Jinhyuk bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya sendiri.

Setelah keduanya tinggal bersama pun ada saat dimana Jinhyuk hampir kehilangan kendalinya.

Waktu itu keduanya mabuk berat dan hanya Jinhyuk yang masih setengah sadar. Jemarinya cekatan membuka kancing baju Wooseok sebelum akhirnya matanya mendapati Wooseok yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Kulit bak porselen, hidung bangir, dan bulu mata lentik. Wooseok sesempurna itu dan kini Jinhyuk akan merusaknya? Tentu tidak.

Ia lalu membetulkan kancing baju Wooseok dan memilih untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Mengagumi karya terindah milik Tuhan yang kini tengah tertidur di sampingnya meskipun Jinhyuk sendiri hanya setengah sadar.

Tiap Wooseok selesai mandi pun Jinhyuk berpura-pura tidak melihat Wooseok, yang hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya, lewat di depannya begitu saja. Ia berjalan begitu saja tanpa mengetahui Jinhyuk yang hampir kehilangan akal karena rambut basah Wooseok. Alhasil, ia harus buru-buru ke toilet untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

Jinhyuk senang memiliki Wooseok di hidupnya. Hingga ketika mereka tengah berada dalam puncaknya, orang tua Jinhyuk menelepon.

"_Kalau kamu benar-benar tidak mau dijodohkan sama calon dari Papa, kuliah S2 sana, yang jauh."_

"Kenapa, Ma? Masa aku harus pergi? _Leaving Wooseok? Alone?"_

"_Mama cuma mau kamu hidup bahagia, serba kecukupan tanpa bantuan dari Papa lagi. Katamu kamu mau jadi dosen. Jadilah dosen. Kalau sudah begitu, terserah mau kamu apakan hidupmu sama laki-laki itu. Yang penting kamu sudah sukses dulu."_

"Ma..."

"_Mama tahu pasti ini berat buat kamu. Mama sih terserah kamu mau menjalani hidup kamu seperti apa, toh yang hidup juga kamu. _But, please. _Kuliah S2, nak. Supaya Papa enggak meremehkan kamu lagi."_

Jinhyuk tahu ibunya begitu menyayanginya. Mau menolak pun juga sulit karena untuk menjadi dosen, S1 saja tidak cukup. Ia harus melanjutkan studinya, yang jauh, seperti kata ibunya. Sejak saat itu, ia mulai mencari beasiswa dan mendaftarkan dirinya ke beberapa universitas ternama.

Ia baru berani memberi tahu Wooseok dua minggu sebelum kepergiannya. Ekspresi Wooseok tidak senang, tentu saja. Apalagi satu malam sebelum keberangkatan Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk menyesal telah menyakiti Wooseok dengan kata-katanya. Makanya, malam itu, Jinhyuk masuk ke kamar Wooseok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan kasur yang ditiduri Wooseok. Pemandangan Wooseok yang tengah tertidur merupakan hiburan tersendiri untuk Jinhyuk yang tengah bersedih.

Jinhyuk mengelus rambut Wooseok. Ia meraba pipi Wooseok perlahan, takit membangunkannya. Jinhyuk memajukan wjahnya dan mencium kening Wooseok lama. Lama sekali. Air matanya mengalir.

Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Wooseok. Mata Jinhyuk memandang wajah damai Wooseok yang tengah tertidur. "Maaf ya, Wooseok. Aku pasti balik, kok. Tunggu aku, ya. Sebentar, kok."

Setelah selama setengah jam berada di kamar Wooseok, Jinhyuk dengan berat hati pun keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu, Jinhyuk bersandar di pintu kamar Wooseok dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kak, _I need your help," _mata Jinhyuk sedikit bergetar, "_I know you love Wooseok since God knows when, so you're the only person I trust."_

"_Gimana, Hyuk?"_

"_Move, next to my apartment. Take a good care of Wooseok for me. I know Wooseok, he'll act like I never exist in his life, _karena aku bakal pergi lama banget. Dia juga enggak akan ngehubungi aku lagi," Jinhyuk menghela napasnya berat, "_I'll send you a list about how to take a good care of him. _Kalau sampai dia nangis, _I'll fucking go to Korea and kill you, for sure."_

Penyesalan Jinhyuk masih berlanjut bahkan setelah ia sudah berada di dalam pesawat dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut selama ia belum bertemu dengan Wooseok lagi. Wooseok adalah segalanya untuk Jinhyuk dan sampai saat ini Jinhyuk masih belum mampu melepaskan Wooseok.

**_-tbc,_**

* * *

_Halo... gimana finalnya? not as expected ya? it really broke my heart, serius. tapi yaaaa life must go on kan ya, aku juga udh mau lulus, gaboleh baper baper amat._

_weishin redebutashun will be my best bday gift i've ever received, but then things happen and now my present is just wooshin redebutation. i'm happy, i'm really happy for him..._

_now i'm making my own birthday present. i hope y'all will like it. aku nanti bakal update lagi, tp rate fanfic nya harus kuganti jadi M, bagi yang ngga suka mungkin bisa skip aja. ffn anjg_

_Tysm . HYLI! . Nice feedback plz ._


	3. Chapter 3

_a smut fiction by Tuna_

_M | boyxboy_

_Seungwoo x Wooseok , slight!Jinhyuk x Wooseok | Seungseok , slight!Weishin_

_Romance | Drama_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Dua jam setelah Wooseok pulang dari bandara, ia masih menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar Jinhyuk. Tubuhnya terbaring dan kepalanya bertumpu pada kasur dan bantal milik Jinhyuk. Bau tubuh Jinhyuk menguar memasuki indra penciumannya dan Wooseok merasa tenang.

_Ting Tong!_

Wooseok yang baru saja ingin terlelap pun kembali membuka matanya dan beranjak dari ranjang. Ia sedikit berlari ke arah pintu depan untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Dengan agak tergesa, Wooseok membuka kunci pintu apartemennya dan mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kak Seungwoo? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Oh, aku baru pindah di sebelah apartemenmu. Aku dengar kau tinggal di sini juga, jadi aku ingin mampir," Seungwoo lalu mengacungkan satu kantung plastik berisi buah, "aku juga membawa buah karena kudengar kau sedang diet."

Wooseok menatap Seungwoo dengan mata berbinar. Kakak tingkat favoritnya ini berada di depannya dengan senyuman dan mata teduhnya. Buru-buru Wooseok menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Dulu, ketika Wooseok dan Jinhyuk masih menjadi mahasiswa baru, Wooseok sempat dekat dengan Seungwoo. Satu-satunya kakak tingkat yang memperhatikannya adalah Seungwoo sehingga dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, keduanya pun menjadi dekat.

Namun, bukan Jinhyuk namanya kalau tak bisa mempertahankan apa yang ia miliki. Segera setelah kabar seperti itu masuk ke telinganya, tanpa ada persiapan, Jinhyuk segera berlari menuju fakultas Wooseok, mencari seseorang bernama Han Seungwoo yang katanya tengah mendekati Wooseok miliknya.

"_I know you love him,"_ Jinhyuk enggan berhenti memukul perut Seungwoo, "_but he's mine."_

Seungwoo pun menahan serangan Jinhyuk dan menendang yang lebih muda hingga terpental, menjauh dari dirinya. Ia membuang darah yang ada di dalam mulutnya kemudian berbicara, "_He's yours? _Jangan bercanda kamu."

Jinhyuk yang tersungkur pun bangkit kembali dengan mengepalkan tangannya untuk meninju wajah Seungwoo. Tidak sampai di situ, Jinhyuk meraih rambut Seungwoo, menariknya, dan menghantamkan kepala Seungwoo ke tembok yang ada di sebelahnya. "_Your brain needs some shock theraphy. Wooseok is mine and he'll always be mine."_

Seungwoo yang kehabisan tenaga pun jatuh ke tanah ketika Jinhyuk melepaskan rambutnya. Napasnya terengah engah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa lebih kuat daripada dirinya. "Hyuk, mungkin sekarang kamu bisa sama Wooseok, tapi besok, aku yakin kalau besok-besok pasti aku yang bisa menangin hati dia."

Jinhyuk yang wajahnya penuh dengan luka lecet itu menyeringai. "_You old hag better keep your mouth shut." _Setelah memandang Seungwoo untuk beberapa menit, Jinhyuk membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. "Wooseok tahu kalau dia punyaku. Kamu enggak ada kesempatan buat deketin dia, kak. Enggak punya, sampai aku enggak ada di samping dia lagi."

Kekalahan Seungwoo di pertarungan itu membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menjauhi Wooseok. Wooseok sendiri juga merasa ada yang salah, tapi takut untuk menanyakannya pada Seungwoo. Bahkan setelah Seungwoo benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya, Wooseok semakin lupa bahwa ia pernah dekat dengan Seungwoo. Hingga kini, entah takdir apa yang membuat keduanya berbicara di ruang tamu apartemen miliknya.

"Kak Seungwoo sekarang _udah_ ada pacar?" Wooseok bertanya sembari meminum air putih dari gelasnya.

Pertanyaan sensitif. Seungwoo menatap Wooseok dalam. Ada makna dibaliknya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Um... sudah? Kak Seungwoo terlihat lebih tampan sekarang."

"Lebih tampan dari Jinhyuk?"

Ekspresi Wooseok pun berubah. Wajahnya menjadi lebih muram sehingga Seungwoo yang merasa bersalah pun memutuskan untuk pamit, kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Seungwoo merasa bahwa kepergian Jinhyuk benar-benar membuat Wooseok sakit hati. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghibur orang yang ia cintai ini.

Wooseok sendiri kembali ke kamar Jinhyuk kemudian termenung sembari tengkurap di ranjang Jinhyuk. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara bantal-bantal milik Jinhyuk. Aroma khas lelaki itu masih menempel di sarung bantalnya dan itu membuat Wooseok frustrasi.

Wooseok sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kausnya. Meraba perut ratanya sendiri. Membuat dirinya sendiri merinding dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Jemarinya sampai di salah satu tonjolan di dadanya. Ibu jari Wooseok menyentuhnya perlahan. Ia sedikit menggaruk _nipple _nya dan membuat dirinya sendiri mengerang.

Selagi tangan kirinya memanjakan _nipple _nya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya. Ia tidak mau masturbasi lagi sambil memikirkan Jinhyuk. Itu membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Namun, ia tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya.

Cepat-cepat Wooseok mengubah posisinya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok, menurunkan celananya, dan membuangnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terekspos dan ia bisa merasakan angin dingin dari AC menyapa penisnya yang setengah terbangun.

Baiklah, Wooseok, masih setengah jalan, tidak harus dilanjutkan.

_But, fuck it._

Tangan kirinya menyentuh penisnya sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti, Wooseok mengocoknya. Jemari tangan kanannya bergerak ke mulutnya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Lidahnya bergerak memutari jarinya sendiri. Membuat keduanya basah. Tangan kiri Wooseok juga enggan berhenti memanjakan penisnya. Ibu jarinya dengan aktif memainkan ujung penisnya, membuat friksi tersendiri untuk Wooseok.

Wooseok mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan dengan perlahan mengarahkannya ke lubang nya. Pelan sekali ia memasukkan kedua jarinya. Ia tahu bahwa ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. "Jinhyuk, s-sakit..."

Ia mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan mempercepat gerakan tangan kirinya. Penisnya semakin membesar dan ia hampir keluar, bahkan sebelum kedua jarinya masuk dengan sempurna dalam lubangnya.

Ia menggerrakkan kedua jari yang berada dalam lubangnya dengan perlahan. Maju, mundur. Awalnya begitu perlahan, tapi lama kelamaan temponya sama dengan gerakan tangan kirinya. Wooseok heboh. Ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menurunkan volume suaranya sedikitpun. "Jinhyuk... J-Jinhyuk aku menyukaimu..." Air matanya berlinang karena ia merindukan Jinhyuk. Ia ingin semua ini dilakukan oleh Jinhyuk.

"Jin-"

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Membuat Wooseok menghentikan segala kegiatannya. Membuat mata Wooseok yang tadinya hanya setengah terbuka menjadi terbuka seutuhnya.

Ada Seungwoo di sana. Wajahnya tampak tak terkejut sama sekali. Ia berjalan mendekati Wooseok, menuntun kedua tangan yang lebih muda untuk menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Ia lalu menangkup wajah Wooseok dan menciumnya. Ciuman lembut, tanpa nafsu, pikir Wooseok. Telinga Wooseok sudah memerah karena ia terlalu malu. Penisnya yang tidak tahu diri itu juga masih tegang, membuat Seungwoo sedikit terkekeh.

Seungwoo berbisik pada Wooseok, "Jinhyuk yang menyuruhku melakukan ini." Ia lalu melepas kaus polo nya. Memperlihatkan beberapa tato yang ada di tubuhnya. "_I could do those dirty things to you, right?" _Wooseok hanya mengangguk saja. Selama itu permintaan Jinhyuk, ia tidak akan menolak.

"_Also, your tiny little fingers can't reach spots that Daddy's fingers can."_

Seungwoo menempatkan tubuhnya di antara kedua paha Wooseok yang terbuka lebar. Ia lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Wooseok. Membuat Wooseok merasa seperti ia tersetrum. Jari Seungwoo tahu betul dimana titik yang bisa membuat Wooseok mengejang. Jarinya yang mungil mana bisa mencapai titik itu.

"Kak... jangan," Wooseok semakin gelisah ketika Seungwoo meraih penisnya. Mengocoknya dengan cepat. Jari Seungwoo dalam lubang Wooseok pun semakin cepat. Wooseok menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya sendiri yang tidak mau berhenti mendesah. Semua terlalu nikmat untuknya. Ia hampir pingsan dari kenikmatan sebelum akhirnya ia merasa sesuatu akan keluar.

"Kak Seungwoo... K-kak... Aku mau keluar, boleh?"

Mata Seungwoo yang tadinya fokus terhadap bagian bawah tubuh Wooseok, kini menatap Wooseok dengan tajam. Ia masih ingin bermain lebih lama dengan Wooseok.

"Tidak."

Ibu jari Seungwoo menutup lubang penis Wooseok. Membuat Wooseok histeris. Seungwoo tidak memelankan herakan tangannya sama sekali. Ia malah mempercepatnya. Membuat Wooseok makin tersiksa. Seungwoo suka melihat Wooseok seperti ini. Mulut setengah terbuka, mata sayu yang berkaca-kaca, dan wajahnya yang semerah tomat karena tak bisa menuntaskan hajatnya.

"Ah... Kak S-Seungwoo... Aku mohon." Mata Wooseok yang berkaca-kaca pun menatap Seungwoo memelas. Yang ditatap pun menatapnya balik dengan tajam.

"_Sure."_

Seungwoo melepaskan ibu jarinya yang menutupi lubang pelepasan Wooseok. Tubuh Wooseok bergetar ketika ia orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya. Wooseok menggigit jarinya sendiri agar tidak berteriak. Ini semua terlalu nikmat untuknya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima yang lebih-lebih dari ini. Meskipun Wooseok sendiri tahu bahwa Seungwoo tidak akan berhenti.

Seungwoo dengan perlahan mengubah posisi tubuh Wooseok. Ia menidurkannya di atas kasur Jinhyuk dengan benar. Ia lalu menurunkan celana jins nya dan _boxer _nya. Wooseok bisa melihat penis Seungwoo sudah sama tegangnya dengan miliknya. Meskipun begitu, Seungwoo tetap mengocoknya kembali sebelum akhirnya memakai kondom yang telah ia siapkan.

Yang lebih tua mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wooseok lalu menciumnya. Ciuman yang menuntut, tapi lembut. Seungwoo lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan merapikan rambut Wooseok yang sedikit berantakan. "Ini mungkin perintah Jinhyuk, tapi aku masihlah Han Seungwoo. Yang ada di sini adalah Seungwoo, bukan Jinhyuk." Wooseok mengangguk perlahan. Meskipun begitu, air matanya berlinang kembali. Ia merasa begitu berdosa melakukan ini bukan bersama Jinhyuk.

"Aku masukkan."

Tangan Wooseok mengalung di leher Seungwoo saat penis Seungwoo memasukinya. Belum ada setengah jalan, lubangnya terasa begitu panas dan perih. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakitnya. "Relaks, Seok. Sebentar lagi enak, kok." Wooseok hanya mengangguk.

Seungwoo melanjutkan pergerakannya perlahan. Sampai tengah-tengah, Seungwoo yang tidak sabaran pun segera mendorong semua penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang Wooseok. Tidak perlu disuruh pun Wooseok sudah pasti berteriak. Sakit sekali rasanya. "Boleh kugerakkan?"

Tiga detik,

lima detik.

"Boleh."

Setelah dapat lampu hijau, Seungwoo segera menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, awalnya perlahan, tapi karena Wooseok tak berhenti mengerang dan mendesah, temponya jadi semakin cepat. Apalagi melihat Wooseok dari dekat seperti ini. Tidak mungkin bisa bila Jinhyuk ada di sini.

"_Is it good?"_

_"Yes... Ah.."_

_"Can your Jinhyuk make you feel this good?"_

_"No..."_

Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi setelah mendengar nama Jinhyuk, lubang Wooseok semakin ketat dan membuat Seungwoo semakin bersemangat untuk menyetubuhinya. Wooseok yang dulu ia cintai, Wooseok yang kini menjadi cantik sekali, Wooseok ini milik siapa? Tentu saja milik Seungwoo.

Kedua tangan Seungwoo membuka paha Wooseok lebih lebar tanpa meperlmabat tempo penisnya. Seungwoo terus menghujam satu titik dalam tubuh Wooseok yang membuat Wooseok tidak bisa berhenti mengerang untuk sedetik saja.

"Kak... aku mau k-keluar lagi.." Wooseok mengatakannya sambil terisak. Tubuhnya tidak kuat.

"Aku juga." Seungwoo mengeraskan tusukannya pada Wooseok. Membuat Wooseok semakin terisak. Seungwoo betul-betul tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan Wooseok dan membuat Wooseok hilang akal.

"Kak, a-aku...Ah, Han Seungwoo!"

"Bersama."

Keduanya datang bersamaan. Wooseok berhasil mengotori kaus yang masih ia pakai. Beberapa juga ada yang mengenai perut Seungwoo. Tubuhnya bergetar selama lebih dari tiga detik. Keduanya terengah-engah sambil menatap satu sama lain. Seungwoo belum mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Wooseok. Namun, ia malah menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Wooseok dan menciumi pundak Wooseok.

"Mau ronde kedua?"

"Mau."

* * *

_**A list of how to take a good care of Kim Wooseok**_

_1\. AC jangan dingin dingin_

_2\. Selimut harus dobel_

_3\. Karena Wooseok lagi diet, dia cuma boleh makan buah sama sayur_

_4\. Dia sering bangun siang, siapin sarapan buat dia tiap pagi, kode rumahnya 1011_

_5\. I've seen him jerked off SOO MANY TIMES, thinking about me, of course, jadinya, please gantiin posisi aku buat dia. Kak Seungwoo harus bikin Wooseok seneng. Walaupun aku enggak di Korea. _

_-Jinhyuk._

_**-fin.**_

* * *

_AAAAAAA pusing. percaya gak percaya aku bikin fenfik ini sambil muter heavy rotation ON LOOP anjg pusing skrg hhhhhh_

_kedepannya...gatau deh mungkin ak akan rutin post wooseok dengan haremnya zzzzz pusing_

_Alsooo,,,,, ini adalah pajak ultahku yey, seneng ga? seneng dong masa dikasih beginian ngga seneng wkwkw keep support your boys yaa sayang!_

_Tysm . HYLI! . Nice feedback plz ._


End file.
